The Best is Yet to Come
by Miss Milly
Summary: April can't help but feel jealous as she watches Jackson leave with his intern date that she set him up with. Now here she is, stuck at a brideless reception taking advantage of the open bar all alone. Set after 9x09, rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Oops. Looks like I started another fic without finishing the last one (I'm starting to sense a trend here...). BUT IT'S OK. It's a different couple this time! For some reason I just started to actively ship April and Alex together and the result is this. Anyways, enjoy! If any of you are interested in following my Grey's tumblr, just PM me! Don't forget to review on the way out!**

* * *

Alex took another swig of his beer and glanced around the room. Most of Bailey's family had left the reception area, presumably to go off and search for the missing bride. It was Yang who figured out she was at the hospital. In Alex's opinion it should have been the first place they looked before everyone jumped to conclusions and Ben went on his little rampage. Once Adele's condition had been revealed he, along with Meredith and a handful of others dashed back to Seattle Grace but Alex decided to stick around the reception. Maybe Bailey had a hot cousin.

He slouched in his seat and stared at the red tablecloth and sickeningly festive centrepiece. The intern sat across from him, glaring. Alex sneered at her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Avery and Edwards chatting it up and flirting at the half empty round table next to them.

"That didn't take long," he mumbled to himself and took another drink.

"Shut up, Stephanie is great," Jo said.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. I requested her on my service but she chose Yang so I got stuck with you."

"Whatever," she said and stood abruptly from the table, "I'm cabbing home."

"Good riddance," he muttered under his breath as she left his peripheral vision. The dance floor was empty, save for a handful of kids and a really elderly couple dancing to the swing band Ben hired. The reception hall was slowly emptying and Alex considered joining in and just cabbing it himself. From what he could see Jackson wasn't going to be leaving alone.

"Aw, your date left," April plopped down into the chair next to him clumsily.

"So did yours,"Alex bit back a snarky remark, "and she wasn't my date, just an idiot intern."

"He left already. Said he didn't feel comfortable sticking around for a reception with no bride or groom," Kepner said, "and she can't be that bad."

"She's violent with patients, abrasive and I generally can't stand to be around her," he grumbled.

April gave him a weird look. "You don't see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"Oh my God, she's _you,_" April laughed, "she's literally you like, three years ago."

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "She is not," he insisted.

Alex waited for a quick retort but Kepner remained silent. He followed her gaze past Avery's now empty table, to Avery himself leaving the reception hall with his hand on the small of the intern's back. He tried to find some comforting words to offer but he had nothing so Alex maintained the awkward silence that fell between them.

As if synchronised, both raised their drinks to find them empty. "I'll go get the next round," April mumbled staring at her empty glass, "they'll probably be shutting the bar down soon." She shuffled off before he could say anything.

The comforting notes of the band beginning the song _"The Way You Look Tonight" _reached his ears and he tapped a few of his fingers along. When April returned to the table and set down the drinks, he jumped up for his chair. Alex offered her his hand.

She glanced at his hand and back up at him, a confused smile adorning her face. "What are you doing?"

"Just come on," he rolled his eyes. Kepner timidly took his hand and was led out onto the dance floor. The kids had dissipated after the last upbeat song ended, so it was just them and the elderly couple left. April gingerly placed one hand on his shoulder and felt goosebumps when Alex placed his on her back.

"I didn't know you danced," she said, breaking the silence.

Alex shrugged. "Shut up and dance," he said. Mostly he didn't want to have to explain he learned to dance as a surprise for Izzie. He was going to take her out for a fancy night of dancing and drinks but she left Seattle three days before he had planned their romantic evening.

They swayed casually, nothing elaborate or anything, just allowing their minds to wander and enjoy the music. Alex wouldn't admit it to anyone but he loved jazz and swing, and was determined to get the contact information of the band in case he ever needed to hire them for a large event. Maybe another wedding if it ever came up.

Somehow throughout the song, the pair had inched closer together. Alex could smell the alcohol on her breath mingling with a light peach-y smell, presumably some hair product or something. He cringed when he realized aside from a layer of deodorant from the morning, he hadn't put on anything to cover up his natural body smells. April could tell. It wasn't particularly strong but his mansweat found its way to her nostrils. She didn't mind too much.

The band played out the last few notes of the song and the lead singer announced because there was no reception, the hotel was preparing to take down the event. April looked up at Alex and smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

He shrugged. "Whatever."

"You can let go of my hand now," April suggested. He dropped her hand suddenly and took a step back.

"I'll call a cab. I came with Avery and neither of us should be driving," he said.

April nodded in agreement. "There's hope for Wilson," she said softly.

"Huh?" he grunted.

"I mean, if she's you a few years ago…just look at how you turned out. There's hope for her yet," April said and offered a shy smile before returning to the table to retrieve her clutch. She pulled out her phone and dialled the cab company.

The cab ride wasn't a long one and before she knew it she was on the sidewalk in front of her apartment building. April flicked the lights on and walked over to her docking station, spinning the little white circle on her old iPod until she reached her Michael Buble playlist. She was in a jazz-y kind of mood tonight.

_Sway _started playing as she unzipped her dress, dancing while she pulled it off. Before April knew it she was dancing around her apartment in her underwear. She hated to admit it, but she wore her lacy black and purple ones, just in case something happened with Jackson. Who was she kidding…she was 100% sure they were going to hook up in the coat room despite their dates. April cringed just thinking about what Jackson and Edwards were doing at that moment.

The iPod switched songs and _The Way You Look Tonight _came floating out of her speakers. She smiled to herself and picked up her dress from the floor to put back in her closet. April found herself humming along. As she reached to put the dress back in its place, she caught a whiff of Alex's musky mansweat smell and her stomach fluttered precariously. For a moment she held the hanger in midair, remembering the lovely dance she had with a lovely man.

Suddenly her eyes flew wide open and she tossed the hanger into the closet as if it burned her hand. The dress landed on the floor and crumpled, but April paid no mind. She slammed the door shut and retreated to her bed, staring at her closet in horror. Her calves hit her mattress and she half sat, half fell on her freshly washed sheets.

"Oh no," she said and her hands flew up to the sides of her temples, "this is not happening, this is not happening, this. Is. Not. Happening."

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she felt her cheeks flush. "Oh no," she moaned and flopped down onto her pillow. Maybe she could suffocate herself.

As she contemplated the repercussions of throwing herself off the roof of the hospital, her phone started buzzing from her clutch. Reluctantly she pulled herself off her bed to check her phone.

It was a short text from Meredith.

_Adele died in OR. Having thing for Webber at Joe's. Come._

April stared longingly at her sweatpants hanging out of the drawer for a moment before taking a deep breath and pulling her only black dress from her closet. After pulling it on and seeing her reflection in the mirror she worried it would be too casual or depressing. Meredith didn't exactly provide a dress code. Was it a wake type situation? Was it a celebration of life? Should she be wearing something peppy? April frowned and decided she was overthinking things again. Joe's wasn't far from her place so she opted to walk there. The whether wasn't too bad, a little chilly but nothing she couldn't handle.

Joe's bar was packed when she arrived. She recognized most of the people there from the hospital, the majority of them had taken the day off to go to the wedding but had somehow ended right back at Joe's. April pushed her way over to the bar. On one end she saw Jackson and Stephanie wearing the same attire (albeit crumpled attire) they wore to the wedding. April wrinkled her nose at the thought of them doing it in his car. "Ew," she shook her head hoping the thoughts would fly out.

At the other end Alex sat alone. Her stomach fluttered again. "Shh, stop it," she instructed to her middle. A nurse passing by gave her a strange look and April smiled at her until she was out of sight. She didn't spot Meredith or Cristina so she shuffled over to Alex somewhat reluctantly and sat on the barstool beside him.

"Well," she said nervously, "this feels familiar." She nodded to the other end of the bar where Jackson had started making out with the intern.

Alex stared at his bottle of beer, once again at a loss for words.

"Do you think he's doing it to bother me?" April asked with a slight frown. They were really going at it. "Honestly is that seriously appropriate behaviour for a wake?"

"Is this a wake?" Alex said, "Mer just said to come, so I'm here. And who cares what Avery does, you're broken up, right?"

April nodded.

"So, do you want to get back together?"

"I-no…? I don't think so," she said.

"Then let him live his life and you live yours, you can't just lay claim to a guy then do nothing about it," he pulled the label off his beer.

"But-"

"For God's sake Kepner, stop whining!" he said.

She was taken aback. This wasn't the same Alex from earlier. "I liked you better when you were dancing," she glared.

"Same goes for me because you _weren't talking," _he downed the rest of his drink and left.

She watched him walk out the door. "That makes things easier," she said quietly to herself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great feedback! It's great there are so many Japril shippers who are open to and enjoy AK2! This chapter is a little shorter than I prefer to post, but it ended at a pretty natural spot so it just made sense to leave it there. Anyways, please enjoy the second chapter! Don't forget to review (it helps me write faster! hehe)**

* * *

April watched from her spot at the nurse's station. Jackson's smile was playful and flirty as he talked to Edwards, his intern date from the wedding. She watched the two part ways and hastily flipped through a chart when he approached her.

"Oh hey!" her pitch jumped up several octaves, "Jackson. Hey…"

"You can stop glaring any time now," he suggested.

"I wasn't…glaring. It's just…the wedding is over, you don't have to be her date anymore," April said and pretended to be super interested in the chart.

"Stephanie's nice. She's smart, she's funny and she's respectful so yeah, I think I'd like to be her date for a little longer," he said.

"She's Stephanie now?" April's heart dropped suddenly in her chest.

"Yeah, thanks for setting us up. Really, I'm glad we did the whole other dates thing," Jackson's smile was friendly but April could feel hers threatening to crack her face in half.

"No-no problem. I'm glad we're uh, on the same page," she said weakly.

"Could I just grab…" he reached through her arms for the chart she was holding. April blushed and pushed it into his grasp. "Thanks. I'll see you later," Jackson said and headed to the elevator.

April wanted to collapse in a pile of humiliation right in the middle of the floor. The day went by unbearably slowly. It was another Bump and Lump day, except this time Ross was on Meredith's service so April was out an intern.

As well as being a slow day at the hospital, it was a quiet one. The staff were sombre; Adele was beloved at Seattle Grace and would be missed terribly. The end of the day approached and April headed towards the attending's' locker room to get changed. She was going to stop off and grab a bottle of wine before heading home and watching sappy romantic Christmas movies.

April was pulled out of her planning for the night by shouting coming from around the corner to her left. She paused for a moment, deciding whether or not to investigate or keep to herself.

"I'm tired of your bullshit Wilson!" she recognized Alex's voice.

With a sigh, she turned left and found exactly what she expected. Alex and Jo were squaring off and she was about to jump right into the middle of it.

"Dr. Karev, why are you yelling at your intern," April asked. She was too tired for his immaturity.

"Genius here almost killed my patient," he motioned to Dr. Wilson, who was giving him the dirtiest look April had ever seen.

"Oh please! He wasn't even close to dying, you're exaggerating and trying to get me to take the fall again," Jo said.

Alex sneered, "He was _coding, _that means he was _dying._"

"Oh for goodness sake Karev, _back off._ She's an intern," April growled, "And _you, _part of being a surgeon is acknowledging your mistakes and _learning _from them. He coded, it was your fault, you messed up. Figure out what you did wrong and _don't do it again_. If I catch you in a screaming match in this hospital again I am reporting you directly to Hunt and you will be removed from the program. I heard about the stunt you pulled when you physically assaulted the mother of one of your patients – consider this your strike two."

Jo glared at her but April refused to look away. She was the attending here – she outranked her. "Yes Dr. Kepner," Wilson said, not even attempting to hide her attitude.

"Starting right now you are off Dr. Karev's service and on mine. I have some outpatient paperwork at the nurses' station down the hall. Go take care of it before you leave tonight," April instructed. Wilson didn't even respond, she just pushed past her down the hall.

"I was taking care of it," Alex mumbled.

"Don't even get me started on you," April snapped.

"Whatever," he said.

April rolled her eyes, "_Not _whatever. Honestly, what do you think you're doing here, is this your twisted way of trying to teach her? Grow up Alex, and keep away from her for a while until you cool down. God, you're a child," she shook her head in disgust, "I know I said she was you a few years ago, but that wasn't true. You two are literally the same person."

"That's not fair," he said and leaned against the wall. He looked tired.

April studied him for a moment. There were dark circles under his eyes and his whole demeanor screamed exhausted. "What is going on with you Alex?" she asked softly.

Alex rubbed his eyes with one hand and shrugged. "Nothing, everything's great except for this pain in the ass intern," he said.

"That can't be the only thing," April prodded.

"Well it is," his voice was curt and she knew she was pushing her luck.

"Fine you don't have to talk, but drinks are on me at Joe's tonight," she said, immediately regretting it. April was already missing her sappy movies and bottle of wine tonight and once again she was putting someone else first. She sighed, "you look like you could use one."

When he didn't respond, April walked away vowing she would wait forty five minutes tops at Joe's for him to show up.

But an hour and a half later she was still sitting alone at the bar. In the past she would have had Reed, or Lexie, or Jackson, or Meredith to keep her company but lately there's been no one else on account of having a family, getting laid and of course being dead.

She contemplated leaving several times but each time she decided to stay. Being alone at the bar seemed to be the least depressing option when compared to what she had planned for herself tonight. April ordered another drink when Alex finally sat down beside her.

"Well look who finally decided to show up," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Relax Kepner, I had a phone call that took a while. I didn't stand you up," he said as Joe placed a beer in front of him.

April laughed awkwardly wondering if accidentally ask Alex on a date, then wondering if it would be all that bad if she did.

"I'm just here for the free drinks," Alex said. Well, that cleared things up.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "So…"

"My house is empty," Alex said, suddenly very interested in the back of his left hand, "I have nothing to fill it with."

April was taken aback. She did not expect him to open up like that, especially completely sober. "Are you," she paused, trying to process what he just said, "are you saying that you're…lonely?"

"What? No, you moron," he said, "My house is literally empty. I lived in an apartment, I have no furniture."

"I'm confused," she tilted her head slightly.

"Well I'm not going to ask Yang to help," he shrugged and took a drink of his beer.

"So you're asking me to help you decorate," she said, watching him carefully to see if she was on the right track or not.

"Duh," Alex said.

"Nothing is 'duh' with you Karev!" April shook her head, "Having a conversation with you is like playing a freaking game of Charades."

"Are you going to help or not?" Alex asked, clearly annoyed with having to ask her for assistance in decorating.

"Fine," she said and sat up a little straighter on the barstool, "I have Friday off. Pick me up at 8am and we'll go to the Ikea on Renton, then that hardware store down the street for some paint."

Alex shot her a look. "I'm not going with you," he said.

"What do you mean you're 'not going with me'? This is _your _house. I'm not decorating your own house for you!" she could feel her pitch rising as the words flew out of her mouth.

"If I wanted to do it myself I wouldn't have asked you," Alex explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then hire a decorator!" April said and saw him wince at the octave her voice was reaching.

Alex scoffed. "I'm not paying for someone else to do it when you just said you would."

"I said I would _help._ I did _not _say I would do it for you. My offer still stands - pick me up on Friday and I will _help_ you decorate your home. If not, bite me," she said and finished her drink. April collected her purse, threw down some cash to pay for her drinks and his, and made her way through the crowd towards the door. She would not let him walk all over her like this.

"Kepner," she heard him call from the bar, "I have a surgery that I have can't push back so we'll do it on Thursday instead."

April smiled to herself and continued out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it's taken me so long to get this up! I hope you like it, for some reason whenever I tried to write it, it resisted! So I'm not sure if it's 100% perfect but hell, it's done and posted. Thank you for your support and reviews, please enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

"This is going to be in your house Karev, you have to have some opinion on it," April showed him yet another curtain from the wall, "All I'm asking for is a smile, a nod, I'll even settle for a grunt!"

"I don't care - it's fabric to go over my windows. Whatever, just decorate it how you would do your house," he said, clearly as exasperated as she was.

April rolled her eyes. "I can't decorate how I would for my place because it is _your _house and I honestly don't picture you as the kind of guy with a lot of pastel pink and green and floral patterns with nice light colours like the Easter Bunny threw up all over your walls!"

"Fine, that one," he pointed to a solid navy blue display.

April made a face. "This one? Really? It's kind of…boring," she said.

"Perfect! It gets me because _I am bored out of my mind. _You even said it yourself, 'how you decorate your home is a reflection of who you are as a person'" Alex used his best April imitation.

"That's not funny – you're not funny. I am one more snarky comment away from walking out of here and letting you fend for yourself…like that monkey from Toronto," she said and wrote down the information from the tag attached to the curtain Alex picked.

"Dude, don't compare me to the monkey," he said, crossing his arms.

"You're right, I shouldn't compare you to the Ikea monkey," April started walking through to the next section, "It's no contest really, the monkey is like a billion times cuter."

"Oh haha that's so clever," Alex rolled his eyes.

"Ugh alright, let's wrap up here and go pick up the paint from the hardware store around the corner. I'm done your whining and frankly I'm tired of the other moms staring because I'm the only one not in control of their _child,_" she said and let that sink in a moment.

It didn't land quite as she anticipated. Alex shrugged and pointed to the well mannered little boy down the aisle "He's only behaving 'cause his mom gave him a cookie. I didn't get a cookie, you should really take notes."

April crinkled her nose and pursed her lips, gears turning rapidly searching for an appropriate response. "Fine. Next time I will bring a cookie," she gritted out between her teeth highly dissatisfied with her lack of snark.

Twenty minutes later they were walking out of the tiny hardware store, arms full with various colours of paint cans to redecorate the house with.

"We'll keep the living room the same colour," she explained to a zoned out Alex in the store, "same with the office and the one spare bedroom, they're pretty decent colours for now. Yang can do whatever she wants with the other one 'til she moves out." Naturally Karev just shrugged and followed her through the aisles and pouted everytime April asked one of the employees their opinions.

Alex watched April load up the car with several cans of paint while munching on a sandwich he picked up from the deli they were parked in front of.

"You are such a pain," she glared and slammed the trunk shut. He shrugged and jumped into the driver's seat, dropping his half eaten sandwich into the cup holder. April slid into the passenger's seat and wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"How much onion is on that, gross," April cracked the window, "eat a mint or something at least."

Alex leaned over and exhaled loudly in her direction.

"You are disgusting and I hate you."

At the very least Alex helped unpack the car when they got back to the house while April laid out a sheet over the floor in on the spare bedrooms to prepare covering the walls in primer. He tossed her a roller and poured the liquid into the pan.

They painted in silence for a few moments, April hyperaware that this room used to be where Izzie Stevens lived.

"How would you decorate it?" Alex asked casually, rolling primer on the wall methodically.

"What? This room?"

He shrugged. "Both."

"Oh! Well…I guess in the master I wouldn't make it as dark. I'd go with a light green on the walls, white bedroom set but with pink accented throughout the room like I found this really cute floral pink lampshade-"

"Gross," Alex interrupted.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't decorate it for me, isn't it?" she rolled her eyes. "These rooms I'd make pretty neutral, maybe that yellow sorbet colour I was looking at in the store and a different green in Cristina's room. Although a light brown might be nice and simple, kind of like the colour that we picked for the office but a little…softer," she babbled.

"Neutral," he chuckled. "You mean gender neutral?"

"Maybe…it's a big house. A family house. A house _completely_ wasted on you," April pressed her roller to the wall with more force than necessary. She wasn't likely to admit it, but she always loved Mer's house. It was a great layout, a nice neighbourhood that was close to the hospital and absolutely perfect for a family. Not for Alex parading women through and Cristina sleeping with her almost ex-husband.

"Who says I don't want a family?" Alex stopped covering the wall with the white primer.

"You just don't throw off a family vibe," April said slowly. "…is that something you want?"

Alex shrugged and went back to painting. "Sure. Yeah, I guess."

"Oh," she said. "I can see that, you're really good with kids."

"Izzie really wanted kids," he said, "we were going to have a whole herd of tiny blonde humans together."

April wasn't sure how to respond to that. "I uh, I thought I was going to have Jackson's babies. I wanted so badly for him to be the guy I spend the rest of my life with."

"Was it because of Jesus or because you loved him?" Alex asked bluntly, eager to blow past his remark about Izzie.

She paused for a moment to consider. "Both, I think. Wouldn't that have worked out so perfectly?" April laughed, slightly bitter.

"Eh, you don't want Avery's offspring anyways. He's a decent surgeon but let's face it, the guy doesn't live up to the family name," he assured her.

"Be nice," April admonished.

"You'd be out of the running for the Harper Avery too."

She shot him a look. "Karev, I'm the crazy girl who failed her boards, I'm not going to win a Harper Avery."

"Maybe not, but you'd be in the running," he offered with a half smile.

"No way, _Grey _is going to win the Avery. Torres, Robbins, Bailey, Yang, hell, even _you _ have a better chance at winning than I do. I'm very good at what I do, but not Harper Avery good," April grimaced. She hated admitting that she was subpar.

"It's not just about the medicine. What about the checklists you had the hospital implement? That has probably saved more lives than we realize," Alex said and moved on to the next wall.

"Yeah, after I killed a woman with my incompetence," she said.

"Stop being so hard on yourself, you're a fighter Kepner. You have something none of the other surgeons I know have," he leaned against a dry part of the wall.

April raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"You've got me as a friend," he laughed and cracked a smile.

She rolled her eyes. "And here I thought we were having our most civil conversation ever."

"Yeah, the lack of shrieking was nice," he joked. Despite his back being turned to her she could tell he had a stupid smug grin on his dumb face.

April glared. She dunked her roller in paint and stormed over to his side of the room. "Hey, Karev?"

"We're done talking about our feelings Kepner. Get back to painting, we're just about finished for today," Alex said and turned around.

Without hesitation she shoved her roller in his face and rolled up to his forehead and down to his neck. The stunned looked on his face was priceless, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously Kepner?" he asked and wiped some primer out of his nose. "You're on."

Before she could react his roller landed on her cheek and April could feel the paint sticking to her face.

"Ew!" she shrieked and swung her arm wildly trying to land another hit on Alex while facing the other way.

Using a simple wrestling take down he quickly had April on the floor. The two doctors were in a stalemate – with one hand rollers straining to meet each other's faces and the other preventing any more paint to be applied.

April was only inches away from Alex's face and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks again. He took advantage of her distraction to roll primer on the clean side of her face.

"Ha!" he said and lay back laughing. April lay beside him breathlessly, but she couldn't help but laugh along with him. It was infectious.

* * *

**Hope it lived up to any expectations! Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in two days? UNHEARD OF. The last one took me a month to crank out and I'm still not really happy with, but this one just came out and it's a million times better. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for sticking with me! Also if you recognize certain...aspects of the chapter, let me know in a review and you'll win a prize! Or just my congratulations. Also PM me if you're interested in following my Grey's or personal blog on tumblr! Anyways, enjoy this one!**

* * *

April pulled the mail out of her box and flipped through it casually on the way back up to her apartment. She donned her fuzzy white housecoat, polka dotted jammies, and slippers covered in cartoon flowers, but by now her building was used to her day off dress code. Later today she was returning to Karev's to work on the renovations. Two months and three days later all that was left to finish was the guest bathroom. The tacky sliding shower doors were gone, soon to be replaced with a lovely, masculine (Alex insisted) curtain. The new tub was installed last week, now all that was left was finding the perfect mirror and retiling the floor.

She flipped through bill after bill (and one magazine) until April came to a letter she'd been waiting for. She booked it into her apartment and tore open the envelope.

_Dr. April Kepner, _

_We are pleased to offer you a position at our facility on the conditions laid out below. With Dr. Keeton's recommendation…_

April skimmed over quickly, allowing herself a half smile. The conditions of her being hired were fair but she still cringed at the thought of losing this opportunity. She applied on a whim a month or so ago after half a bottle of wine and never dreamed of it actually panning out the way it did.

Alex tapped his fingers anxiously on his newly set up desk. In front of him lay his cell phone. Unknown to the others, he'd been trying to contact Izzie recently, but to no avail. The closest he'd come was having a short conversation with her mother, who immediately blew him off and asked him to stop calling. All Izzie's old numbers were dead ends and soon after his last chat with her mom that number was also disconnected.

Frustrated, he tossed the phone aside. He was in the kitchen eating cereal out of the box when he heard her come in.

"You're late," he called with a mouthful of frosted flakes.

"You're gross," she retaliated and dropped her purse on the kitchen table, giving him a disgusted look as he chewed with his mouth open.

April helped herself to a bowl and sat at the island. "So last chance to change your mind, are you _sure _you like the tile colour in the bathroom," she said.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Yes," he grabbed the box of cereal away from her.

"Okay okay. I just don't want to have to deal with another 'curtain fiasco'" she poured milk into her bowl and dug in.

"I didn't change my mind, _you _picked out the wrong colour," Alex pointed his spoon at her in accusation.

Her grip tightened on her own spoon. "I am not getting into this argument again," she said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever," Alex deliberately spoke after taking a bite.

"You'll miss me when I'm gone," April assured him.

"Yeah right. You're not going anywhere before that bathroom is done," he said.

April shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

He lowered his spoon and studied her for a moment. "Spit it out," he shovelled more frosted flakes into his mouth.

She set her bowl down. "Well," April began, failing miserably at keeping a smile off her face, "I have been offered a job."

"Did Seattle Grace fire you again and I didn't hear about it? What's this, the third time they've hired you back," Alex laughed to himself.

"An old friend of mine runs a clinic. It just makes more sense since the ER is scheduled to close soon," she said.

"So you're going to be playing nurse at a clinic? You're a trauma surgeon Kepner, act like it," he dictated and shook his head, "seriously? A clinic?"

"It's uh, it's in South America," April said somewhat sheepishly, "I mean I have to pass my boards first but-"

"A snake is going to eat you for breakfast," Alex interrupted. "Come one, let's get to work."

His bowl landed with a clatter on the counter as he left the room.

Upstairs, the pair worked in a comfortable silence as they lay out the new tile. After two months of priming, painting, hanging and assembling together they'd found a good working rhythm. Aside from the curtain fiasco, primer fight and Alex's attempts at assembling the HEMNES, as well as the various insults he threw her way regularly, redecorating the house had gone smoothly.

"So South America, huh?" Alex tiled inside the shower while April did the floor.

She concentrated on lining her tiles up perfectly. "Yeah, I got back in touch with a TA from med school. He said they needed another surgeon down there and the wine told me to go."

Alex snorted. "When normal people get drunk they have one night stands or call up their ex, not further their career."

"Well you're always the first to point out what a freak I am," she said. The beeper clipped to her jeans started going off and after a quick glance at the display, April pulled herself off the floor. "Hospital's paging me."

"ER?" Alex set down his tools and frowned at the half completed bathroom.

"No, just a consult," she wiped her hands on her tattered, paint covered pants. "I hate to bail on you," April apologized. Alex shrugged and motioned for her to go.

"I can finish up here. I have surgery on the Herwell boy this afternoon so I'll probably see you around. And Kepner? Thanks," he offered awkwardly.

"Oh no problem. You were only a _giant _pain in my ass," she grinned.

April scrubbed hard at her nails careful to get all the tiling gunk off; her consult turned into an emergency surgery and scrubbing in was turning out to be a bitch. The door to the scrubroom opened and her interns entered. She caught a glimpse of them from out of the corner of her eyes and it took _great_ effort not to roll her eyes.

Wilson and Edwards stopped their chatter as they staggered in and April braced herself for a long couple of hours.

Two minutes in and she was already ready to kick the girls out. Wilson had nothing but attitude to offer and Edwards, well, Edwards was still with Jackson. Not just sleeping with him but a full fledged relationship. She met Catharine last week.

"Is your arm getting tired Dr. Edwards?" April accused when she noticed a slight tremor in the intern's hand.

Stephanie shook her head, but her eyes were wide.

April frowned behind her mask. "Wilson, take over before Edwards hurts our patient."

Edwards eagerly passed off the instrument and backed up from Mr. Donovan's open midriff. "Is there any reason you shouldn't be in this OR with us?" she asked her intern. Something wasn't right.

"She's not feeling well," Jo jumped in.

April eyed the two women suspiciously. "Get out," she instructed. Edwards nodded and sped out of the OR without looking back.

"What was that about," she asked, focussing back on the surgery at hand.

"Nothing," Wilson said. April knew she was hiding something.

She sighed in annoyance. "Do I have to start counting?"

Wilson shook her head but took her sweet time to answer. "Stephanie, er, Dr. Edwards is struggling…"

"With?" a deep dark place in April's mind was gleefully celebrating the thought that Jackson's new girlfriend might not be cut out to be a surgeon. Just look at how quickly she took off out of the OR.

"Um, morning sickness," the intern mumbled. "Look it's not really my place to-"

"Shut up Wilson," April said quietly. "Close up, watch the stitches this time."

Alex checked his watch and frowned. According to the OR board, Kepner was supposed to have been out of surgery for at least a half an hour. He told himself the only reason he was concerned was because he messed up tiling the floor and he needed her to fix it. He would never admit to anyone, not even himself, that he _occasionally _enjoyed her company.

He sighed and decided to head down to the cafeteria to grab a coffee. His own surgery had to be pushed back until tomorrow and he didn't want to be at the house when Yang found out the bathroom wasn't finished. He was not in the mood for a rant about having to go all the way to the main floor if she wanted to pee.

"Karev, have you seen April around?" Avery asked him at the coffee cart. He had a nervous energy that made Alex uncomfortable. "I know you two have been close lately and I needed to talk to her about something."

He shook his head. "So she told you then?"

"Told me what?" Avery raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"About moving to South America after her boards," he said and took a sip of his coffee. The look on his colleague's face told Alex that April had not, in fact, told Jackson about the job offer. It gave him a strange warm feeling in his chest that he was the one she told first.

"Oh. Uh, no she didn't mention it." Alex could have sworn Jackson looked hurt despite having a girlfriend. "If you see her, just let her know I need to speak with her," he requested and walked away with a sense of purpose.

Alex shrugged it off. Whatever Avery had to tell her couldn't be more important than his tile emergency.

The break room was empty save for Bailey sleeping soundly on the couch. He closed the door quietly, careful not to wake his former resident. He ran in to Wilson on his way to the on call rooms.

"You were in surgery with Kepner, yeah?" he somewhat asked, but mostly ordered the intern.

She shot him a look of annoyance. "Yes," she answered and crossed her arms.

"I don't have time for you bullshit today Wilson, where's April?" he straightened his back to appear a smidge taller, and therefore more intimidating.

Wilson rolled her eyes. "She's in the on call room. I'd love to stay and chat Dr. Karev but my job is on the line," she said and pushed past him briskly.

Alex knocked on the on call room door. "Kepner?" he called.

"Go away," he heard a strained voice reply. Alex frowned. It wasn't her annoyed voice. He opened the door slowly to find April sitting on the bed clutching a pillow tightly. The light from the window was reflected off of the tears streaming down her face.

"God, Karev. Do you ever listen," she looked away from him.

"Avery was looking for you," Alex said, positive that Jackson was the cause of this.

When she didn't respond he sat on the bed beside her awkwardly and stared at his hands.

"Stephanie's pregnant," she finally said. Her voice sounded small and tired. "Jackson was looking for me because he wanted to tell me he was having a baby."

Alex reached a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulled her in. "I'm sorry," he offered.

"Yeah," she said, wiping the tears from under her eyes.

April leaned on his shoulder and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I messed up the tiling," Alex said.

She couldn't help but laugh as her tears darkened his scrubs.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you feel so inclined :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, or at least the beginning of it but it's been awhile since I posted so I'm just thankful it's done! It's also approx. 300 more words than usual so that's also a plus. I hope you like this one, please review if you feel so inclined!**

* * *

April signed off on her last bit of paper and filed it away at the nurse's station. Finally her evening at the hospital was over and she could run home and hide forever.

"Rough day?" Meredith asked and passed off a chart to the nurse on duty.

"You have no idea," April groaned. But you soon will she thought to herself, fully aware of the speed gossip travels at Seattle Grace.

Yang swung around to face the pair from her seat at the station. "I just heard," she said, her face in its permanent state of smugness. "You must be a wreck."

"Heard what? What's going on?" Mer looked between the two women.

"Jackson's intern is knocked up," Yang announced gleefully.

April groaned. "Oh my God, is that true?" Meredith stared at her for confirmation.

"It's really not my place to be saying anything," her voice wavered. She really did not want to talk about this.

"What do you care, rumour has it you're shacking up with Karev anyways," Cristina wheeled her chair over.

April grimaced on reflex. "What? No! I'm _not_ sleeping with Alex," she said defensively.

"So when you guys say you're 'decorating the house', you're actually doing home improvements? What about last week when there was all that banging in the room next to mine," Yang eyed her suspiciously.

"That was…an unfortunate incident with some poorly constructed Ikea furniture," April explained. Alex put together a chair wrong and it took a turn for the worse.

"Let me get this straight," Cristina leaned forward on the desk, "you're voluntarily spending time with Karev and you're not even getting any?"

"I'm walking away now," she rolled her eyes.

Meredith slapped down some cash in between them. "I'd take you over to Joe's but Zola hasn't been sleeping lately unless I read to her before bed. First shot of tequila is on me," she said and patted April on the back sympathetically.

April took that first shot and immediately regret it. She had never been particularly fond of tequila but she wasn't about to pass up free booze. Joe's was fairly dead that night. April recognized a few faces; there were some interns, some nurses, a handful of attendings and even two of her former patients. At least until Jackson showed up.

She was sitting at her usual spot on the corner of the bar when he showed up sitting on the stool next to her.

"Hey," he greeted awkwardly, "I've been looking for you."

"I know," she said and motioned for another shot of tequila. Joe obliged.

"I uh, there's something I wanted to tell you," he began and scratched the back of his neck.

April closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. "I already know," she said.

"I'm sorry. I tried to find you to tell you first. How did you find out?"

"Edwards almost threw up in our open patient," April said and took the shot Joe placed in front of her.

Jackson looked down at his hands. "Yeah, uh the morning sickness has hit her pretty bad."

"Shame," she said bitterly, "Joe! One more." April tapped her shot glass on the bar. She could feel her cheeks getting warm but one more couldn't hurt.

"Don't be like that," he sighed.

"Okay I'll try again," she took a deep breath and perked up obnoxiously, "Congratulations on your unplanned pregnancy with your girlfriend of 5 minutes."

April took another shot. "Better?"

"No," Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked tired. "Can't we just talk? We haven't talked in months. Hell I had to hear from Karev of all people that you were moving to a whole other continent."

"I don't want to talk," she said quietly, pulling her purse over her shoulder and standing from the bar stool. "And I don't know if I'm moving yet, but even though we're not close anymore I would still have told you once there was something to tell."

"You told Karev," he said curtly.

"Yes," she said, "I did. We're friends."

"You're sleeping with him aren't you," Jackson accused. April stared at him for a moment in shock.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"That wasn't a no."

"Goodnight Dr. Avery," April walked away, fighting back furious tears. How dare he make accusations like that especially after what happened with Stephanie. She considered heading over to Alex's place to vent and rant to him but ultimately decided to just head home. No need to fuel more rumours about the nature of their relationship.

She sighed upon entering her dark apartment. Not even bothering to flick the lights on, April pulled off her clothes, put on her pajamas and climbed into bed. Today just needed to end.

It felt like seconds went by when she opened her eyes. Her apartment was still dark and someone was banging loudly on her door. April glanced at the clock on her nightstand. The bright green numbers read _11:57._

She groaned and swung her legs out of bed. Through the peep hole she saw an anxious looking Jackson pacing in front of her door. With a sigh, she opened it.

Jackson pushed past her into her apartment. April could smell the alcohol on his breath as he walked by.

"What do you want," she asked. Her voice sounded as tired as she felt. This day would just not end.

"You," he slurred, "April I miss you."

"You're drunk. Go home, Jackson," she instructed.

He shook his head, determined to stay. "Please," April begged, "Go home, drink lots of water and go to bed. You and Edwards can take turn holding each other's hair tomorrow."

Jackson laughed loudly and wandered over to her bed. "Let's talk," he patted the spot next to him.

"Sleep here tonight," she offered. April picked up her keys from her dresser and pulled on a coat. "See you at work tomorrow," she said.

"April, pl-" April shut the door before he could finish.

After a quick stop at the 24 hour pharmacy on the way, she once again found herself standing at Alex Karev's front door. She knocked lightly and waited. Before long Alex appeared squinting at her wearing sweat pants and a wife beater.

He opened his mouth, probably to say something rude and snarky but April cut him off. "I brought beer," she said and held up the six pack she picked up.

Alex let out a resigned groan. "Fine," he opened the door wider for her to come in.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked him, praying he'd say yes. She was out in her pajamas in the middle of the night and she didn't really have a lot of options.

"Yeah, whatever," Alex called from the kitchen as he put the beers in the fridge. He came back into the living room with a couple and handed her one.

"Sorry to wake you up," she said awkwardly. "Jackson stampeded into my apartment and I didn't have the energy to deal with him."

He just shrugged and sat down on the couch. "It's fine."

"We'll consider it commission for my work on the house," April shot him a half-hearted grin. They sat in silence as Alex turned on the TV and flicked through the channels before finally landing on a sappy rom com. There wasn't much on after midnight.

"You okay?" he finally asked her. He asked casually of course, easily disguising any real interest in her feelings.

April let out a bitter laugh. "No," she said honestly. "I'm more furious than anything. I mean, come on. He has no right to barge into my home like that and say the things he did."

"That doesn't sound like Avery," Alex said.

"He was drinking. He…he wasn't himself. But I can't be pulled into the middle of this soap opera, maybe moving away would be the best thing for everyone," she set down her empty bottle on the coffee table.

"Not everyone," he told her. April offered a tired smile and shivered. She reached behind her on the couch and grabbed the cozy blanket to wrap around her shoulders.

Alex wiggled his toes on the cushion between them. "Hey. Share," he demanded. She rolled her eyes and got closer, covering them both in the blanket she'd found on sale at the little fabric store down the street. April lay her head on his shoulder for the second time that day. He wrapped his arm around hers to ensure the blanket covered them both.

"This is a one time thing, Kepner," he warned. The tone in his voice made it clear he was almost asleep again. April tried not to feel so comfortable, but she couldn't help it. She felt her cheeks turned and was very grateful Alex could not see her face. A sleeping Karev repositioned himself on the couch and her head ended up nestled in the crook of his neck. April began to doze off as well.

The front door slammed open and the sounds of a heavy make out session drifted in from the hallway. April clutched Karev and tried to shrink, praying his roommate wouldn't see them.

But she had nothing to worry about. Yang and Hunt stomped up the stairs heading right for her bedroom.

April sat up abruptly. Light shone through the front window's blinds and she cringed.

"Wake _up_," she tossed a decorative pillow at Alex's head.

"Damn it Kepner, back off," he snapped and kept his eyes closed forcefully.

"Oh God, no wonder everyone thinks we're sleeping together! I mean we _literally _just slept together," she ranted. "Is our friendship creepy?" April spun around and asked him.

Alex groaned, finally standing up and accepting the day.

"Dude, I don't know," he rubbed his eyes, "I don't think I've ever had a normal friendship."

"Platonic friends don't cuddle," she said.

Alex shot her a weird look. "That wasn't cu-"

"That was definitely cuddling," April snapped. "People think we're…Yang thinks we're have _sex._" She regretted whispering the last word as soon as it was out of her mouth.

"So?" he shrugged, "she's doing it so often all she can think about is sex."

"And it doesn't bother you that people think you're sleeping with me? Me. _April Kepner_?" April asked. Sure they hung out and had fun when they spent time together, but that doesn't mean his old hatred of her went away completely, and it definitely doesn't mean he wants this kind of rumour associated with him.

"Why, do you want to?" Alex asked playfully, a dumb cocky smile plastered on his face.

April contemplated the option for half a second before vigorously shaking her head. "Ew," she said half-heartedly.

"Liar," he grinned and tossed the pillow back at her. Miraculously she caught it. Alex was already halfway to the kitchen before he called out, "C'mon, Lucky Charms for breakfast."

She clutched the pillow to her chest tightly in the hopes that it might somehow slow her racing heartbeat.

_I have to move to South America,_ April thought to herself and followed Karev into the kitchen.

* * *

**Hope you didn't think that chapter was awful! Review if you'd like  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to get this chapter up! Hopefully it's worth the wait, and if not well, I plan on updating more regularly from now on so at least there's that! Please review if you feel so inclined**

* * *

"I can't take anymore studying," April said for the fifteenth time in the last twenty minutes, all the while still ploughing through her notes. Since early that evening Alex had been right by her side going over old cases, journal articles and notes she'd taken in preparation of taking her boards once more in three days. Although his version of helping consisted of browsing through her notebooks, drinking beer and shooting off snarky comments.

However, once again her words met an empty room. Alex had slipped out not too long ago, but April couldn't say she was surprised. _He _passed his boards the first time around. It was getting harder to find friends with the patience to endure her study habits. Last year Jackson had been the one she'd turned to, and Lexie was able to commit fully since she wasn't taking them herself. Meredith tried to be available but between Zola and her pregnancy she just didn't have any Kepner energy left.

That left Alex and Yang. The latter could only deal with her in small doses and there came a point in every study session where Alex eventually lost interest and began to act like a bored child in a waiting room. Riffling through piles that shouldn't be touched, asking inane irrelevant questions and counting the dots on the ceiling out loud.

"Here," Alex walked in from the kitchen with a plate of scrambled eggs in his hand. "It's brain food," he said.

"What? Why? I don't need to eat I only have 16 hours left to study before my plane leaves I'm not even close to being ready and you're being no help," she snapped. Her words were closely followed by a loud gurgle from her stomach.

"Shut up, you need a break and to eat something," Alex placed the plate on top of some notes in front of her. Another gurgle from her stomach persuaded her to eat, but not after glaring at her colleague.

"Fine," she said through a mouthful of eggs.

Alex grimaced at the half chewed food she was displaying. "Close your mouth, that's disgusting. Were you raised in a barn?" All she could do was shrug and shovel more food in. April was hungrier than she thought.

"You need to relax, Kepner. Didn't you fail last time because you were being your crazy uptight weirdo self? Just…chill," he advised. April rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that."

"Seriously, this stress is not doing you any good. This house is now a study free zone," Alex announced and began to gather up all her papers and notebooks together. April's mouth fell open upon hearing the noise of paper getting bent and wrinkled. "I'm not going to tell you again to shut your mouth," he said. April did not appreciate the obvious joy that was on his face while he completely undid hours of organizing.

"A-Alex put those down and we can forget this ever happened," she watched in horror and tried to save her notes on the Wilson case from her intern year.

He shrugged. "Naw."

April followed him through the hall and into the office where he tossed everything. Her hands clapped over her mouth and she found herself fallen to her knees as she stared at the complete and utter mess that covered the office floor.

"You didn't…" she whispered in complete disbelief.

"You've been ready for over a year. You've got this, Kepner," Alex assured her and held out both hands, One to help her up, the other offering her a beer.

"I hate you so much," she glared at him and took a long swig, emptying half the bottle.

"Good," he grinned.

"What do you mean there's no more?" April yelled loudly into the fridge, her blurry vision struggling to focus in search of more beer.

"I mean," Alex sauntered into the kitchen behind her, "that you drank it all."

She snorted. "As if. I _know _I haven't had more than you," April said and tried to recall exactly how many she'd had. Every time of the papers strewn across the expensive hardwood hidden behind the office door she took a nice, long swig of her drink. "Now what," she pouted and closed to the fridge door.

Alex pulled out of the cupboard a bottle filled with golden liquid.

"Oh no," April said but she was already reaching for the tequila. A small voice at the back of her mind urged her to rethink any and all decisions she was making tonight, but a louder, more persuasive voice reminded her that tequila was delicious and wanted to be consumed.

Back in the living room after the two had settled into their previous spots on the floor, the pair continued to pass the bottle between them. "I'm going to so regret this tomorrow," April slurred after a sip.

Alex chuckled. "I haven't seen you this drunk since the hospital Christmas party."

"Like you've never gotten super drunk at a work function," she scoffed.

"Yeah but I was fifteen and working at McDonald's," Alex laughed. He was fired the day after. Not because he was underage and got wasted at his boss' house, but because he ended up accidentally setting the living room curtains on fire. He wasn't about to tell her that though.

"Hooligan," April shook her head.

"Well what were you doing when you were fifteen," he said indignantly, "reading Charlotte's Web to your pigs?"

"Just the one time!"

Alex clutched his sides laughing. "I was only kidding! You really read to the pigs?"

"This is the part of the conversation where I change the topic," she groaned.

"Fine have it your way. We would not have been friends in high school. Or med school for that matter. Or our residency," he listed on his fingers with a smile on his face.

"And I still use the term loosely," she shot back and took another swig of tequila. He grabbed the bottle back from her. "Is it just me or has the earth started moving?"

"That's usually the cue to stop drinking," Alex set the almost empty bottle down on the table.

"My head won't start swimming ," April said and put her head between her knees.

"Lightweight," Alex taunted. "Don't you dare throw up on my floor," he said and helped her up to the couch. Alex draped the blanket over her and after grabbing her a glass of water from the kitchen, stumbled up the stairs to lay down himself.

April woke up in an uncomfortable daze as her alarm on her phone blared on the ground next to her. Her head was pounding. Her stomach was queasy. She had extreme hate in her heart for a man named Alex Karev.

I am going to kill him, she thought and pulled herself up off the couch. April grabbed her phone to turn off the alarm and headed into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Alex was already there at the table eating breakfast.

"I made pancakes," he said through a full mouth of food.

"I see that," April poured herself some OJ instead and helped herself to the heaps of pancakes laid out on the table. "How are you not dying right now?" she asked. He seemed significantly less affected by their night.

"I told you, you drank all the beer," he shrugged. April took a bite but her breakfast felt dry and tasteless in her mouth. She decided she'd just stick with juice.

"I hate you and everything that you are," she said as a new bout of nausea fluttered in her stomach uncomfortably.

"Shouldn't you be leaving soon?" Alex glanced over at the clock on the microwave.

April shook her head. "My flight doesn't leave until 12:30."

"Yeah and it's just after 10 now, I thought you wanted to get there early," he picked up his empty plate and brought it over to the sink while she processed this information.

"No no no, I still have to finish going over my notes and then I have a few more things to pack and then get to the airport," April stood up abruptly and bolted towards the front door.

"I'll drive you," he called behind her and grabbed his keys.

April spun around and pointed at him menacingly. "You have done _enough_."

8 hours later she left the room shaking. Her boards went significantly better than last year, and she didn't have a(n obvious) mental breakdown but she was nervous nonetheless. April dug her phone out of her purse to check her messages. Her heart sank a little when she saw a voicemail from Jackson's number.

April quickly stashed her phone back away. She didn't need to deal with this right now. Now all she needed was a nice warm bubble bath, maybe a glass of wine, and then a cheesy movie to unwind. Turning down the hallway to get to her room she almost dropped her key card in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

Karev stood up awkwardly with a bottle of champagne and some flowers that clearly did not travel well. "I bought them before I got on the plane," he shrugged and handed them to her. "Congrats."

The small bouquet had half a lily and a few torn orange roses left. "Wow," April said, touched by the thought. "Who knew you'd become my biggest cheerleader?" she laughed.

"I, uh, I didn't really think this through," Alex admitted.

"I think the couch pulls out," April said and opened up her hotel room. It was smaller than last year, but it was nice enough for one night.

Alex already jumped onto the only bed. "Have you eaten?" he asked, and flicked on the tv.

She shook her head and left her purse on the chair. "We can call room service," she suggested but he had already started digging through the drawers looking for a menu. "Make yourself at home," April rolled her eyes and sat down beside him.

"Can I ask you something?" April asked after he called down to the front desk. She became very aware of the contact their shoulders were making. "Why did you come?"

Alex shrugged. "I wanted to congratulate you."

"And it couldn't wait until I got home?"

"I saw the flowers and thought of you, it just sort of happened. Oh look, Jackass is on," he said, suddenly very interested in the television.

April studied him for a moment. He completely baffled her.

The pair watched the movie and ate in a comfortable silence, either giggling at the tv or looking away in horror. Halfway through her meal a wave of exhaustion hit her and April lay her head gently on Karev's shoulder. Out of habit he wrapped an arm around her as she dozed off.


End file.
